Sooga Village Game
by Guitar Amateur
Summary: What is Sooga village like when you break it down into a game of Pretend with your siblings? Of course, lots of shounen and creative bursts with new characters to enter the world of Pucca!


In the village of Sooga, there was a noodle shop called Goh-Rong renowned for its wonderful Jih-Jang noodles. Just the scent of it and your mouth would water, and for good reason; its cooks were the most talented cooks in all of Korea, according to Master Wu, the weather man and local "deity". These three bearded chefs were Chef Dumpling, a red faced man who was master at chopping, Chef Ho, a dumpling-headed man who was master of fire and frying, and Chef Linguini, master of noodle shaping and bald except for his ponytail braid. All of them passed the master chef coliseum with flying colors – twice, in fact. Their cooking is like magic, made with kung-fu precision and the love for noodles. All local ninjas go to eat there when hungry.

They also delivered take-out. Their niece, Pucca, upon whom they dote upon, is very quick on her scooter, and manages to finish her deliveries and still have time to go visit her "boyfriend" Garu, a young ninja who is obsessed with practicing and honor… and the occasional fishing trip. Although the two are certainly friends, Pucca's affection for Garu is quite pushy, and oftentimes downright terrifying. Nobody seems to notice her harassment as anything other than innocent, and so Garu accepts this treatment as the norm. After all, she is still just a girl, and his friend… He will still run, though, if he notices that she intends to force a more-than-friendly kiss onto him… she is terrifyingly strong, and seems to be more god-like than Master Wu.

When he's not being harassed, Garu takes up training with his buddy Abeo, a handsome young boy with a love for nun-chuks that surpassed his love for his awesome body and the dream of an ideal girl. Sometimes Pucca will (for once) peacefully watch and cheer with her best friend, Ching, a girl with awesome slicing skills and a chicken called Wong as a hat-pet. Ching obviously thinks of Abeo as her boyfriend, but curiously enough Abeo as never thought of her as a girlfriend of any kind, but more as "one of the guys", despite her being the girliest girl of the bunch and being nearly as obvious as Pucca (although not as forceful).

If there's ever a dull moment, everyone can count on a Garu lookalike showing up and challenging Garu to a duel. Abeo will protest to this and take on the guy first, and easily get punted away at the first strike. The duel is a fierce one and a lengthy challenge, for which people will show up with popcorn. The Garu lookalike with a Miyo lookalike will match Garu sword for sword, and typically the match will end with an inconclusive ending, or else an unfair device involving explosions will capture Garu if the clone is under the influence of mind control or working for some other villain.

Muji, lover of the Moustache, may cackle in his hideout while plotting to gain more moustache gel, or to plant moustaches on all the people of Sooga! His plots are usually stopped as quickly as they are made, but his zombie army makes for interesting fight scenes. Black Powder is a more serious villain, usually the culprit of mind control on Garu-clones or the cats. His plots are difficult to decipher and also to thwart, because the heroes have little clues to his motives. Often it tends to be "just for fun… revenge," or so he tells, which is likely a lie. Toby, the scarred blue ninja, is the most frequent villain. Sometimes he will directly challenge Garu, but more often than not he will first search for weaknesses and take advantage of any cheat that he can. Although he himself detests when unfair play is used on him, he doesn't mind using it in the slightest. He will build horrible machines whatever the day that usually fall apart very easily. His inept ninjas will give him the clue as to when it is suitable to run, and he usually misses the hint and ends up hurt. Surprise attacks and attempted kidnapping of important persons are Toby's usual go-to's, so that whenever someone goes missing, Toby is accused regardless of whether it was actually him or another villain. Because of his relentlessness, he is counted on for daily entertainment.

Newcomers to the small little village include two pairs of twins. One of them are identical rowdy boys who pick fights with each other constantly. They are always dirty, and their clothing is plain, as well as their appearance with medium skin and dark messy hair. It is not unusual to go to a major event and see them fighting over something stupid, sometimes throwing things and causing a huge ordeal.

These boys don't get too far if Tai Lee is around. Tai Lee, long-haired twin to her Abeo-fan identical sister, is a strong believer of "no unnecessary violence", and has taken it upon herself to not let these two twins constantly fight. She will take a very hands-on approach to the matter. Luckily, she normally stays indoors, thinking herself of being very ladylike and traditional, unlike her more modern twin Mai Lee. She and Mai Lee will host parties with traditional and modern tastes, although the two sisters do not get along. They are rarely seen unless Tai Lee happens to be around Twin and Twin (the boys known exactly as "Twin"), or the sisters are hosting a party. Otherwise, they stick to their circle of friends.

A flower girl with an annoyingly high pitched voice takes pride in her garden. She is the most annoying girl to ever take prisoner, and it is not uncommon for anybody hearing her to get a headache. Luckily she spends more time in her garden than she does skipping around delivering her amazingly grown exotic and plain flowers to whomever orders them. Recently her snarky blond blind sister has also come to town, equally annoying but less painful to kidnap if a villain had the inclination to. Hey, easier than Ching, if a bit random and more likely to capture police attention.

A robot named Number One bums around the town, begging passerby for oil or just looking for a friend. He is quite friendly, and he is always available as an audience for king fu fights. Speaking of which, he will beg famous ninjas such as Garu to teach him martial arts, and they have taken time to teach him; he has remained useless at fighting. He is quite clingy if he thinks his friends are going to leave him.

A cyborg who looks like a normal boy likes to hang out at the restaurant, sitting with Santa or anyone else his age and talking in riddles. He takes pleasure in infuriating others with sarcasm and laughs whenever something bad happens to someone. Hayate, as the homeless boy is called, is Number One's only "best friend", if it is possible for Hayate to be anyone's friend.

Roku is a shaggy haired boy who, after coming into acquaintance with the chefs at the restaurant, tries to become an apprentice cook. He is mildly interested in kung fu, and is generally in the background.

Dada is the blond janitor at the Goh-Rong restaurant who is always picked on by his seniors, despite his hard work.

Blue-haired Ring-Ring has always been jealous of Pucca because of the supernatural amount of attention she receives. Ring-Ring feels that since she spends so much time on her beauty that she should be the one who is loved. If ever something bad happens, she'll either blame Pucca or rub it into her face with a cackle, unless it threatens her lap dog, Yuffie, in which case she'll demand that somebody save her pet.

In some sort of future, it was determined that Pucca marries Garu, and they have at least one girl named Paru. Abio and Ching also will marry and have twins named Leo and Lea. In a merry-go-round accident, Pucca sends Paru back into time, and with her memory lost, Paru wanders around Sooga wondering why she is mistaken for Garu when her hair is up. A villain once tried to capture her because of her resemblance to Garu, which caught Garu's friends' attention very quickly. Often, Pucca and Ching try to integrate her with their group because they recognize the mysterious origin of the girl. Garu is perturbed and avoids Paru as much as she avoids him. She likes his cat, though. Although she does not really belong in the past, she is accepted very easily by the citizens, probably because she has some of Pucca's persuasive powers in her blood. She keeps to herself in the bamboo forest, wondering how to regain her lost memory, having realized very quickly that she had a concussion.

With all of these situations, a game in SoogaVillage is nearly never boring.


End file.
